Strawberry & Princess
by Miss Acacia
Summary: Reprise du chapitre 286 version Cat ;p...Fic centrée sur le couple ichihime donc exit la bataille gomen ... PS: J'arrive pas à croire que y a que deux fics postées sur ce couple ! Allez à votre clavier svp !


"Dieu merci, tu vas bien . Ce que je suis content! " Kurosaki Ichigo souriait mentalement en voyant Orihime Inoue essayer tant bien que mal de refermer ses blessures grâce à son énergie spirituelle. En ce moment même, il se sentait coupé du reste du monde, il n'entendait plus les cris de la petite Nell qui suppliait l'humaine de le guérir. Avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, il regarda une dernière fois la rousse qui tendait les mains vers lui. Comme elle était belle. Malgré son air triste il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Surement que le fait de la sentir en danger et son absence à ses cotés (ah tiens ça rime XD !) lui avaient fait comprendre son importance à ses yeux. Eh oui, pour lui, Inoue Orihime n'était visiblement pas qu'une simple amie…

Il se remémorait tous ces moments passés ensemble, et aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, quelque chose fut bientôt évidente : de tous les gens qu'il connaît, cette fille est la seule avec laquelle il se comportait avec une grande gentillesse et une énorme délicatesse. Il ne l'a jamais traitée d'idiote ou quelque chose dans le genre; il n'a même jamais levé le ton devant elle, c'est comme si, depuis tout ce temps et inconsciemment il a toujours voulu la protéger, comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite chose fragile, comme s'il s'agissait de la princesse de son cœur (bon j'exagère un peu là O.O' ).

Il reprit légèrement conscience en sentant son énergie lui revenir, et il la vit, anxieuse, devant la petite Nell, les larmes aux yeux Il vit aussi Grimmjow, qui apparemment était avec Inoue et qui lui criait dessus, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il s'évanouit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci il eut des visions d'horreur au sujet de sa camarade de classe; il la vit tour-à-tour se faire frapper au sang par deux Arrancars qu'il ne connaissait pas, se faire étrangler par Grimmjow ou encore être traitée comme une esclave par Ulquiorra( ben oui ben oui dans ma fic Ichigo peut faire de la télépathie aussi hein, mais inconsciemment quoi U.U)

Tout à coup une voix furieuse qu'il ne connaissait que très bien s'éleva dans le ciel "JE T'AI PAS DEMANDE TON P(bip) D'AVIS. SOIGNE-LE!". Comment osait-il lui crier dessus… il sentit la rage lui montait à la tête et malgré le peu de force qui lui restaient, il aggripa sauvagement la main de l'espada et l'obligea à se retirer du coup d'Orihime, s'en suit une longue bataille entre les deux hommes (trés beau spectacle d'ailleurs mais que je ne vais pas reciter ici, le théme de cette fic étant pricialement les relations entre les deux lycéens roux et non pas la bagarre) au cours de laquelle Ichigo dut se tranformer en Hollow afin de protéger Inoue d'un coup de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Ce geste… Il restera surement longtemps gravé dans sa mémoire, car pour la premiére fois, il vit la peur que ressentait Inoue en ce moment même. Non pas qu'il ne l'aie jamais vu effrayée, mais il savait bien que celui qui lui faisait peur en cet instant, c'était lui. Ce sentiment le déstabilisa énormément, il n'avait même plus envie de se battre, tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'est la serrer dans ses bras et lui susurrer des mots qui calmeraient sa frayeur. Il arriva quand même à s'excuser et lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il voulut en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce combat et aller à ses côtés, lui faire comprendre que c'est LUI qui est devant ses yeux, et non pas un étranger qu'elle ne reconnaissait apparemment plus. Néanmoins, la deuxiéme fois qu'il recroisat ce regard vide, il sentit son corps se vider de toute son énergie. Elle avait VRAIMENT peur de lui, et ça, même lui ne pouvait le supporter. Il allait bientôt se laisser emporter par les coups acharnés de son adversaire (que je trouve soit dit en passant très intéressant comme personnage XD) quand il entendit prononcer son nom. C'était elle, elle l'incitait à ne pas mourir, lui assurait que même s'il ne gagne pas ou qu'il ne donne pas son maximum, ce n'était pas grave. L'essentiel, c'est qu'il reste en vie. Ce fut le déclic! En deux temps trois mouvements il se débarassa de Grimmjow ('fin une peu plus que ça, 'l est quand même coricace, monsieur panthere!), et se posa devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille, il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras mais c'étati sans compter l'intrusion de Nell (qui a d'ailleurs bien failli les faire tomber du haut de la falaise). Bon, au moins il pouvait porter sa belle pour la faire descendre en bas avec lui (même s'il l'a portée comme un sac de patate. Il est vraiment pas trés doué avec les filles, celui-là!), c'était déjà ça...


End file.
